Forgotten Affair
by Adevlo. D
Summary: "Forgotten what?" Haji asked suspiciously. Naruto merely smiled solemnly. "You've forgotten my love.". Beta'd! Yaoi!


**A/N: Hope you enjoy! I totally forgot about Blood+ and so while I was re-watching it again, I got chills every time I saw Haji who, by the way, is hot. So anyway, here's a little one-shot to remind myself in the future what the chapter story is going to be about. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto or Blood+ characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Haji & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_"Forgotten what?" Haji asked suspiciously. Naruto merely smiled solemnly. "You've forgotten my love."_

**Mood Song: **Lost by Red

**Beta'd By: ComaWhite.X**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Affair<strong>

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day Haji shifted around to get more comfortable. After all, leaning over a marbled balcony for a continuous amount of time could get strenuous for his neck.

His situation didn't help by watching Saya dance with some dark haired man in a black tuxedo. Signs of his growing agitation were clear in the way he drummed his fingers on the ledge and stared at them with a touch of malice. Haji narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Glaring at them isn't going to solve anything, you know."

Refraining from jumping in surprise, Haji calmly turned his head to the side and flickered his gaze onto the stranger who had managed to bypass the alert watch he had on his surroundings.

His icy blue eyes locked with cerulean depths that put the sky to shame. Wild golden locks that somehow radiated the warmth and shine as the sun was perched on top of a tanned, handsome face. Whisker-like scars adorned his cheeks, three on each.

The blond was seated on top of the ledge, his trouser-clothed, lean legs dangled in the air and swung back and forth from what Haji could only think was boredom. A small smirk was plastered on their plump pink lips and he frowned at that.

The dark haired man chose to stay silent, merely analysing the man in front of him.

"The name's Naruto. Pleased to meet you." The stranger greeted while tugging at the collar of his rumpled plain white dress shirt. His voice sounded a bit quaky and nervous. From what exactly, Haji could not tell.

When he still continued to stay silent Naruto then sighed, his smirk falling into a small, almost forlorn smile.

"Great. I'm trying to start a conversation with a mute. Tch, typical." He grumbled while swiftly standing up on the ledge, leaning coolly against the light marble pillar and overlooking the people below, his eyes staying on the man that still gracefully danced on with Saya.

"You know, Sasuke isn't that bad. If it helps you any, she isn't really his type."

"Sasuke?" Haji repeated, trying the name in his mouth and turning to Naruto, surveying his response.

Naruto grinned at him triumphantly. Haji went back to looking at Saya.

"Yeah. I'm his friend...I guess you could say."

His current dark haired companion merely threw a glance at him in question. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He brought up his hand to dig into his pocket, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and taking one out. Putting it to his mouth he rummaged into his other pocket to get his lighter and pull it up to his cancer stick, lighting it up.

Naruto took a long inhale before clasping the cigarette between his index finger and middle finger, letting the smoke escape his mouth in a small puff.

"I would offer you, but you don't seem to be the type to smoke."

Haji grunted in response.

"I'm not an addict –honest. I quit a long time ago." The blond confessed while taking another drag of his cigarette. Haji nodded in fake understanding.

"It just helps me calm down the adrenaline before a battle."

Naruto smiled smugly when his companion snapped his head toward him, his chilly eyes glaring daggers in his direction. Jumping down to the ground without much effort the blond began to walk away, turning his head to gaze at Haji over his shoulder.

"I'll give you all the answers you need if you'll just follow me, please." Naruto offered whilst flicking his cigarette out of his hand, letting it fall down and land directly into a bowl of punch.

Giving one last hesitant glance towards the black haired girl one last time to see she was already dancing with a different blond man in a white tuxedo, he shouldered on his cello case and lightly jogged after the mysterious man named Naruto.

"I am Sasuke's chevalier as you are Saya's. Surely you must have figured that out by now, Haji."

The musician frowned at that, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and abruptly turning him around and shoving him against the wall. He wasted no time in snapping his bandaged hand to free it from it's confinement, wrapping it around the other man's tanned neck harshly. He lifted him up to the tips of his toes, glaring menacingly down at the smiling blond who seemed to remain stubbornly unaffected.

"Who are you?" He hissed, tightening his hold around Naruto's neck.

"It seems that Saya isn't the only one who's forgotten now, huh?" The blond croaked while clamping his hands around the monster-like hand.

"Forgotten _what_?" Haji asked, suspiciously.

Naruto merely smiled solemnly and let his hands trail from Haji's wrist. He gently caressed the hard, rough, rotten-looking flesh of Haji's arm. He glanced at the raven for any reaction and wistfully smiled when the other merely gazed at him through passive blue eyes.

Pushing the sleeve back so he could acquire more access, Naruto let his fingertips brush over the bulging veins. Once he reached the crook of Haji's elbow did he let himself stop in his ministrations. The blond let out a wry, bitter laugh.

"You've forgotten my touch."

Naruto trailed his hands toward the other man's chest and splayed out his fingers across Haji's hard pectorals. Swallowing thickly he began to let his index finger pull at the collar of the musician's white shirt, sneaking in the rest of his hand to smoothly trace the pale taught flesh.

Both of his thumbs traced the visible collarbone lustfully and tenderly. His hands began to slide up the sides of the other male's neck and they stayed there.

Haji's breath had hitched noticeably when Naruto let his fingers tangle in his inky black hair tied back in a low pony-tail. The blond smiled shyly as he felt the soft tresses of silky locks tickle his flesh.

"You've forgotten my love." Naruto whispered, his cerulean eyes darkening.

That's when his captor wrenched away from him, his glare harsh and questioning.

"I have never loved you." He spoke plainly while Naruto took a step forward.

"Yes; I know. You have always loved the person who commands your very life. You never..._really _loved me...But I loved you with everything I could."

The blond took another step while Haji simply watched, disbelieving. Was this man insane? Was this some trick?

"I don't know you." Haji reminded him and Naruto let out another small laugh.

"You know me better than anyone else, Haji. Why; on a twilight eve in a year I do not care to remember you made love to me for the first time. We are...bound."

The dark haired musician flushed in embarrassment at the mention of such an intimate word and glared harshly at Naruto, poising his chiropteran transformed arm in front of him.

Who was this man and why did he claim to have such sacred and – dare he say it – sexual familiarities with him? He had never met Naruto in his life, and yet somehow a soft and tiny inkling of remembrance kindled inside of his mind, and in the very core of his heart.

Why was this man such a stranger to him yet so well-known?

"Touch me Haji, and remember. Remember the day you held me. The day you kissed me so tenderly. The day you told me you loved me. The day you took me with _so_ much love and _so _much vigour," Naruto paused and licked his lips playfully, "that you made me scream out to the very heavens above."

His face turned sombre and full of mourning.

"The day we laid eyes on one another for the very first time on that fateful day. Haji, you _have_ to remember." Naruto spoke above a whisper, standing right in front of him now and staring at him with the most beautiful and large azure depths holding wisdom and love.

He spoke with so much pain in his voice and so much grief that it made Haji's heart clench.

Naruto took Haji's wretched hand – the very one which the man hated because it frightened his dear Saya, and so therefore kept it hidden away from plain sight – and pulled it close to his chest. The blond leaned down, kissing the tips of the claws chastely before spreading them out and letting them lay directly above where his heart was.

"Remember our days spent together, Haji. Recall the times in which we lay naked in each others arms and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears."

Haji blushed again and suddenly his senses felt muffled, but he let Naruto continue with what he was doing. He couldn't help but let the screaming voice that shouted "this is right!" convince him that this was indeed something he felt destined to do.

"Remember the times in which we loved one another so dearly."

The blond chevalier moved even more closer, letting his relatively small body compared to Haji's mold itself against the dark haired man's own. He reached for the musician's normal hand, pulling it up and letting it cup his scarred cheek.

"Touch me and _remember_." Naruto whispered pleadingly.

Haji's gaze hardened on him, pulling his pale hand away from the warm flesh that tingled the pads of his fingers. And just as Naruto was about to give up on him, the dark haired chevalier let the hand go down, unbuttoning the first button that kept the top of the dress shirt clasped shut from peering eyes.

He undid all of them swiftly, letting the folds of the shirt hang loosely on Naruto's slim frame. Letting his fingertips hover over the swirling red tattoo imprinted around the blond's navel, he let out a breath he had been holding before he grazed the tanned skin, earning a small whimper from Naruto in response.

"That's it." The blond encouraged, letting go of the clawed hand.

Haji said nothing as he bent down, his lips only millimetres away from Naruto's own. He hesitated, looking into the blond's sky blue eyes for any sign worthy of suspicion. Naruto would be damned if anyone from his stupid _'family' _ruined his precious moment with his lover.

Haji himself wasn't even quite sure what he was about to do. He hadn't known this man long enough to trust him and yet he felt that he had to believe him. Him and the very words that came out of his mouth.

Hadn't he been in love with Saya ever since he was a child? Yes, of course. So why was this blond acting like he knew everything about him, and he the same about Naruto? Did he truly forget of their supposed times together or were they merely lies? But why would anyone lie about something so obviously romantic?

More and more questions reeled through his head, but at that moment he pushed them all back to the dark recesses of his mind and did what his very bones were aching to do. He kissed the man full on the lips.

It was soft.

It was gentle.

And Haji found himself loving every second of it, even though he didn't know why.

Almost automatically without the help of his brain, his hands rested themselves on Naruto's hips. The pale arms trailed upwards, letting his wandering hands touch every dip and curve of the blond's flawless, tanned upper body.

Their tongues somehow found each other and instinctively they battled for dominance in which he won with little to no effort. He let his saliva-coated muscle search all the crevices of the blond chevalier's mouth, intertwining his tongue with Naruto's for a split second before he went back to familiarizing himself with everything else.

Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he halt in kissing him or touching him?

But the question that haunted Haji the most was why all of this was arousing him.

He could feel his demonic senses heighten and give into the lust that was surging through his veins. The scent of Naruto was sending him into a state of wild stimulation that coursed throughout his entire body. He longed to be inside the blond – no, he _needed_ to be inside him. _Now._

Without giving much more thought into it he picked Naruto up and opened a nearby door, not forgetting his case, and flung it closed with his foot once they were inside. His lips never parted from the blond's and he dropped his burden to the ground haphazardly, relishing the way Naruto wrapped his lean legs around his waist and wound his arms around his neck to deepen their kiss.

He felt as if they had done this time and time again, but even though he thought he should know what would come next, it still left him guessing and anticipating, and rendered him incapable of predicting anything at all.

Haji pulled away from the blond chevalier, starting at him in sudden fascination as he caught the way the other man's cerulean orbs glazed over with lust and his mouth was left agape to take in oxygen to fill his lungs. A sudden flash of what seemed to be a memory played in front his eyes before he knew what was going on.

It was _himself._

But yet, it wasn't so much himself as much as it was his past self.

He was completely naked, laying on a cot with his legs spread wide to let Naruto sit comfortably between them. The blond was leaning against him. Haji's own pale arms were wrapped around Naruto's abdomen while his blond head was resting on the other man's shoulder.

"_I love you, Haji."_

"_I love you, too."_

And just as sudden as the memory had came it was gone before he could even register what had happened. Haji was pulled from his shocked reverie when he felt himself falling. They landed in a tangle of limbs on a squeaky mattress covered in pink fluffy sheets and pillows.

"Make love to me, Haji. After centuries of waiting for you, do what you will. I have waited so long for this day to arrive, so you could hold me in your strong embrace once more. Love me like no other."

The way Naruto spoke made Haji feel as if he were in the seventeenth century. The words uttered from pink lips were emphasized with such intensity it made his growing arousal even harder. But then again, he was sure that the blond had been born around that time.

Haji wasted no time in ravishing the elegantly craned neck displayed to him, nipping and suckling at the flesh and spreading visible, flaming red bruises on each spot he could find. He roamed downward, nibbling Naruto's collarbone before letting one of his hands come up to play around with one of the man's dusky brown, pert nipples.

"Aaah...Haji..." The blond moaned while unbuttoning the musician's trousers and letting the man shimmy out of them, leaving him in only his boxers. Naruto had long since discarded his own in a flurry of passion.

Memory after memory came flooding into Haji's mind, leaving him in a startled daze and a whirlwind of emotions. One played out after the other, showing glimpses of the past and imprinting them forever in his memory. They were numerous and never-ending, splayed before him in little clips to show what he had long since forgotten.

Naruto and him were in every single one of them, telling him of how utterly in love he had been – or thought he had been – displaying on how many occasions he had bedded Naruto before, once upon a time.

They were dining. They were laughing; he slightly and Naruto raucously. They were embracing. They were loving one another until the sun rose and signalled them that it was already morning.

In the lapse of thirty years Haji had never left the city in which Saya slept in. It was his duty as a chevalier to protect her and never leave her side. And yet, there he was, letting Naruto cuddle against him as they gazed at the moon and stars up above in the twinkling night sky.

Haji's conscious reawakened and he gazed down at the writhing blond beneath him, wondering how in God's name he was already entering into the other man's tight hole. He didn't let it hinder him though and continued on, pushing his hard length into the greedy opening that swallowed him whole.

He was drowning in pleasure and Haji coiled his strong pale arms around Naruto. Hugging him and pulling him closer to his body as he proceeded to fuck him with love and aggression.

Ecstasy was bursting through them, gathering somewhere deep inside them and intensifying their need for release. Naruto was moaning Haji's name so wonderfully into the musician's pale ear, gasping out how much he loved him and how much he had missed him.

Haji's grip tightened around his lover, thrusting balls deep into the hot orifice fast and hard. Naruto threw back his head, clutching the dark haired man's back and scraping his nails along the flesh, leaving blaring red streaks across ivory skin.

The cello player grunted one last time, spilling his seed inside the blond chevalier and calling out his name. Naruto screamed, his toes curling tightly on the sheets below them and arching his back off the bed.

They were both panting, Haji laying beside Naruto to try and catch his breath. The blond gazed at him, a smile firmly plastered on his lips as he tangled their fingers together.

He brought the larger hand up, kissing it tenderly before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his dark haired lover's lips. Haji returned it eagerly while letting himself relax.

There was a sudden slamming of the door being harshly pushed open and Haji sat up immediately. Naruto's bare arms were seized and he was roughly pulled away from him before Haji could pull him back. Another blond, the same man that had been dancing with Saya not too long ago, smiled pleasantly at him as he continued to restrain Naruto.

"Well, it seems my dear cousin has finally managed to restore your memories." The stranger spoke calmly as Haji stood on the bed, glaring at him fiercely with a frown on his face.

"Ah well, I knew this day would come, but please don't hinder yourself with Naruto. Continue on with your usual life like this never happened."

"Solomon, let _go_!" Naruto snarled while squirming fruitlessly against his captor's hold. The taller blond scowled and jerked him up, carrying him bridal-style. He held him tight against his chest, preventing him from using his arms or kicking his legs.

"No, Naruto. How many times have I told you not to get mixed up with the likes of him? You belong to me, and solely me. Do you understand, dear cousin? Letting him bed you was not a wise decision on your part. Diva and Sasuke will surely be as mad as I am right now." Despite his claim, Solomon let out a cheerful smile and calmly dodged the dagger aimed at his head.

"My my my, didn't I already erase his memories of you once before? Do I really have to do it again?" Haji narrowed his eyes at the angelic man.

So he was the cause of why he had no memories of Naruto before?

Solomon tried to place a small kiss on the blond's lips, only managing to land one on his whiskered cheek instead when Naruto moved his head in disgust. The taller blond frowned and settled his gaze on Haji.

"Karl." Solomon spoke simply and charged at the musician with a swift kick. Haji easily dodged.

"No! _Haji!_" Naruto screeched his name and before his lover had time to comprehend, he felt a small prickle at the base of his neck.

The last thing he saw before his vision faded to black was Naruto's azure eyes staring desperately into his, his mouth open wide and shouting something he couldn't hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if Haji is a little OOC but I wanted this to be romantic (sorta) so in ****order for it to be just that, Haji has to say a few more sentences then he's used to. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**


End file.
